A trip to Hoenn (Dawn X Cynthia Pokemon Fanfiction) Rated M
by Jake McCluskey
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so please...be gentle...XD This is a Pokemon Fanfiction that involves the shipping Dawn X Cynthia. It is Dawn's 16th and Cynthia has forgotten about her birthday again, from quick thinking, Cynthia thinks up of the idea of going to Hoenn and so there trip to Hoenn awaits! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Pokemon!


The starlight gleamed over the Hall of Fame as Cynthia finished up her final battle of the day, of course she won't lose it but that wasn't what she was excited about... As she made her way towards her quarters the blonde female giggled with a slight smirk as she thought of the young schoolgirl that she was about to let herself become absorbed with her lust. The thought of the sensualism was urging to break forth as she climbed the steps of the tower at which the young lass was waiting. Cynthia's juices were just building with anticipation after a long hard day of battling. Thoughts went through her head at what Dawn wanted her to do today: would it be to toy with her feelings and cause her such pleasurable pain while she dribbled all over her succulent, plump pussy/ Or would it be a gratifying circling of her clit to induce slow but sensual bliss; Cynthia couldn't wait. As the horny love bunny advanced to the top of the spire she could hear a eerie silence coming from the room. Cynthia adored this sound seeming as in the past everything they had done to each other had echoed into the deepest halls of the Hall of Fame, silence was something unfamiliar to her in the dark, after hours lifestyle and she loathed for the wonder that waited for her inside. Conclusively she reached the top of the fortress and stared with desire at the door to her bedroom. Lady Loppuny wondered what awaited her as she whizzed the door open and what did she find...?

A navy blue haired girl sat on the bed, cross-legged, arms folded staring directly at Cynthia with a gaze to kill Lucifer. Cynthia new at that second, Dawn was pissed off at her about something...

Dawn: Sit now.

Cynthia: Emmmm...? What's the matter?

Dawn: SIT!

Cynthia slowly edged towards the bed as she was worried that Dawn was literally about to turn into a Sharpedo and bite her head from her body. As she plopped her bum onto the soft, cotton bedsheets , she mindfully raised her head to the angry girl and waited...

Dawn: Tell me? What were you expecting when you ran up the stairs like a dog sprinting for it's bone?

Cynthia: Well...I was expecting what we always do, don't see why you have your knickers in a twist all of a sudden though?

Dawn: KNICKERS IN A TWIST! CYNTHIA IT'S MY BLOODY BIRTHDAY! I DIDN'T JUST WANT SEX AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT! AS USUAL YOU FORGOT THAT IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND DISAPOINT ME AGAIN!

Cynthia: NO! Wait I mean I didn't forget, I swear...

Lets correct that, Cynthia had forgotten all about Dawns birthday, the 3rd year in a row...The past few years she had just made up some quick treat that she would do with in a few minutes and then go out for the hour, but this time it was way different, this was Dawn's 16th so it had to be tip top, otherwise Dawn would kill her, literally...

Dawn: Really? You just happened to organise something for me that would be amazing for my 16th even though you've been downstairs for the majority of the week and haven't gone out of the Pokemon league in a few days? Yeah...don't lie Cynthia, that's just set me off even more than you already have...You're my partner Cynthia. I'm not your personal sex slave we have a relationship which you should care about...I really wonder sometimes whether you actually do...

Cynthia literally had a few seconds to fight the impossible odds of her relationship staying as it was with Dawn, She needed a miracle to...Wait!She had it!

Cynthia: So you're not interested to where we're going then?

Dawn: NO! Not Unova! I know what you're thinking, we go back to Unova go hook up with Skyla and Elesa and woooooooo, late night gangbang. No. I'm not putting up with this!

Shit, Dawn had completely shut down that idea. She had to think quick where else she could take her. Kanto and Johto weren't exactly holiday destinations, Unova she literally just denied and Kalos's borders weren't open due to an outbreak of bug Pokemon all over the region, where could she go? Wait, what about Hoenn?! It's a tropical island that Dawn had always begged Cynthia to take her, it's was perfect! Except from one minor detail, she wouldn't be able to get there for tomorrow...With Hoenn being so popular this time of year, booking a flight was impossible. Unless, well it was a long shot but I guess Cynthia would get Dawn into a happy mood with this one.

Cynthia: No actually.  
Dawn: Excuse me? It isn't Unova, well I'll be damned, you weren't thinking about sex for once. go on then, amaze me because you've already pissed me off enough.  
Cynthia: Well, it's not Kanto or Johto and you know what the problem with Kalos is at the moment, so guess.

Dawn: Wait what...? Are you saying what I think you're saying?! HOENN!

Cynthia: Yup! (Cynthia stuck her tongue out and winked. She's weird like that.)  
Dawn: OH MY GOD REALLY?! Hoenn! I must tell Mom! Yippee!

Dawn's eyes beamed with joy as she squirmed up and down on the bed with excitement. As quick as she could she ran out of the room screaming about how she needed to tell Johanna, her mother, about the birthday present that Dawn had no idea that Cynthia had just thought up of on the spot. To Cynthia's disbelief that had actually worked. The one problem that she now had to deal with was how the hell she was going to book a flight there in a few minutes and then pack and get there in the morning? Then she had to somehow get someone to watch over the Sinnoh League while she was gone also. From one problem, came Cynthia next. She could hear Dawn shouting to her mother on the phone, she wouldn't be surprised whether everyone else in the building could hear her. Cynthia had to think fast before Dawn came back, best way of doing that, going downstairs to avoid her for a bit.

Cynthia: I'll be back in a bit, just need to go make some final preparations sweet, (Said Cynthia in a soft voice to make sure she didn't sound stressed.) From what she could tell, Dawn hadn't even heard her,so it would make sneaking out that much easier.

Cynthia made her way back down to the hall of fame. Although she was disappointed that she wouldn't be having sex with Dawn, literally in her best birthday suit, she had to get this done fast, then they maybe could hook up with Flannery or Roxanne when they got there. As she made her what into her battle arena, she looked over to her golden throne;

Cynthia: Yes! I have a golden throne, this is set about 6 or 7 years after D/P/P and I got extremely bored so I played around with my alter ego a bit.

She jogged over to it quickly and uncovered a draw at the bottom of the throne, it had a laptop in it. Cynthia sat her plump buttocks onto the red cushion of her throne and opened up the device. She hadn't used it in a while and the password made her laugh every time at her younger self. Cynthia typed in the password; XXX_DawnThePussySlayer_XXX onto the keyboard and logged in, she opened up skype and scrolled down her friends list until she came to her categorised "Favourite Ex's" list. She clicked on the one saying Steven Stone and clicked call.

Steven: Uhhhhhh...Cynthia do you know what time it is? I can't role play with you now...

Cynthia: No you idiot it isn't about role playing, I'm in desperate urgency and you're the only one that can help!

Steven: Remember Cynthia, I'm in the Hoenn Hall of Fame at the moment so I can't lick up your juices, plus I'm not your...beloved anymore so I can't interfere with your affairs anymore remember?

Cynthia: THIS ISN'T ABOUT SEX YOU MORON! Although I wouldn't mind sucking your cock again sometime soon.

Steven: Excuse me? Did you call to compliment my penis or did you actually want something because I want to go to sleep thanks...

Cynthia: Wait! Look I need a favour and I need it now.

Steven: What exactly is this favour and don't miss out the minor details...

Cynthia: Well it is Dawns 16th and I forgot...

Steven: What like you did with mine and her past two?

Cynthia:Well yeah but I took you to the battle frontier water park so...YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN!

Steven:Okay I get the I idea...So where do I come in?

Cynthia: I kinda slipped out that I would take her to Hoenn...tomorrow...

Steven: So let me guess, you want me to book a flight for you because you can't be arsed as usual?

Cynthia: No actually, I want you to come here on your private jet and take us there.

Steven: HOAH HOAH HOAH HOAH! You know it is 3 in the morning over here and it takes at least 5 hours to get to where you are?

Cynthia: I expect you to be here for 8 then.

Steven: No chance! I need sleep!

Cynthia: You can sleep on the plane you big baby, look I'll throw in a blowjob or something so you'll do it.

Steven: I can't be bought with sex like you Cynthia, I've changed...

Cynthia: Oh here we go, the big old changed speech coming? No Steven. You're doing it whether you like it or not.

Steven: But you know I don't go that way anymore...

Cynthia: Hmmmm,I guess...Wait! I'll give you one of my most delux dildo's to shove up your ass! Triple XL in size!

Steven: I'm listening...

Cynthia: Anything else? I'll give you what you want...

Steven: Well...There is one more thing you could give me?

Cynthia: Which is?

Steven: Brendan.

Cynthia: Hang on a Machokes dong, he's in your region if you remember correctly? Why do I have to get him if you can just phone him?

Steven: He errr...blocked me and had officer Jenny round for being a stalker...I got a warning from that...

Cynthia: Why me then?

Steven: Because he'll actually listen to you seeming as he looks up to you and well you know...he wants to put his emmm in your ehhhhh...

Cynthia: You really changed didn't you...

Steven: Yeah...

Cynthia: Fine. I'll convince him. But how do you know whether he is gay or not?

Steven: He's bi-sexual.

Cynthia: How do you know that?

Steven: He has a twitter with selfies,very fine selfies...

Cynthia: Fine then, I'll do it,but get that plane here by 8 otherwise no Brendan.

Steven: Yes!Okay see you later then.

Cynthia: Yeah...see you later...

As Cynthia closed her laptop, she thought to herself: "Did I really used to let that guy put his dick in my ass?" It was just a minor thought about the man, but she couldn't deny how much she had missed sucking on his shaft. Could you believe that Cynthia used to be the mature one in the relationship? Either way that didn't matter now, now she had to find out what Dawn was up to now that she had sorted that out.


End file.
